


Самое лучшее Рождество

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: "А здорово все-таки, что мы выбрались погулять, да?"





	

Одуряющий запах вина и корицы при каждом вдохе согревал грудь изнутри.

\- Вакатоши-кун, - Тендо прихлебывал свой глинтвейн, обжигаясь о край некрашеной глиняной кружки, и еще умудрялся говорить. - А здорово все-таки, что мы выбрались погулять, да?

\- Здорово, - подтвердил Вакатоши. Свой глинтвейн он не пил - не любил слишком горячее. Зато наблюдать, как редкие снежинки, падая в кружку, растворяются в вине, было таким успокаивающим занятием, что о моменте, когда глинтвейн остынет, Вакатоши думать пока не хотелось.

В пестрой праздничной толпе рождественского фестиваля порой мелькали знакомые лица и макушки. Вакатоши каждый раз ненавязчиво подхватывал Тендо под обернутый в пальто локоть и мягко направлял в противоположную от знакомых сторону - то к стенду с яркими светящимися украшениями, то к палатке, которая предлагала лучшие моти на всей площади. Каждый раз находилось что-то интересное, и Тендо, кажется, ничего не замечал.

В другое время Вакатоши не прочь был пообщаться с другими знакомыми, но он ушел с семейного ужина ради Тендо и хотел побыть с ним наедине.

Мама не одобрила. Но и задерживать не стала, хотя могла бы - одно замечание о том, что почтительный сын не бросается из дома в разгар семейного праздника по первому звонку какого-то друга, и Вакатоши остался бы за столом. Но она лишь сдержанно пожелала удачи, глядя, как Вакатоши торопливо натягивал пальто и заматывался огромным клетчатым шарфом.

Дедушка с бабушкой поджимали губы. Они не одобряли тоже, но раз мама не возражала - молчали. Хотя бабушку, возможно, расстраивал не побег внука, а цвет его шарфа: ядрено-фиолетовый с багровым рисунком, ужасная вещь, совсем не идущая к сдержанному светло-коричневому пальто. Впрочем, Вакатоши вообще сложно было представить, к чему подойдет этот шарф, но его подарил Тендо, а еще он был большим и очень уютным, хоть и колол немного щеки и шею.

Вакатоши частенько его надевал.

\- Такояки! - обрадовался Тендо, заметив лоточника. Тот ловко жонглировал кухонными принадлежностями, и создавалось впечатление, что у него шесть рук. Такояки расходились с молниеносной скоростью, а очередь, двигаясь, ничуть не убывала. - Вакатоши-кун, подержи!

Тендо впихнул полупустую уже кружку и просочился в очередь, успев встать на место перед большой компанией, которую пришлось бы долго ждать. Кое-кто смерил его осуждающим взглядом, но возмущаться не стали.

В ночном небе играли всеми цветами красок причудливые фейерверки, и Вакатоши любовался то ими, то снежинками, которые таяли на поверхности его глинтвейна все медленее и неохотнее. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не рассматривать слишком откровенно Тендо: он, в отличие от Вакатоши, шарфов не любил, вечно ходил с открытым горлом и не болел, кажется, лишь чудом. Вот и сейчас нос и щеки у него отчаянно покраснели, хоть глинтвейн и должен был греть изнутри, а еще он сунул в карманы озябшие без жара от кружки руки. А снежинки в темно-алых волосах были совсем как те, что падали в кружку Вакатоши и на короткое мгновение замирали, бело-белые среди багрянца и редких островков апельсинов и яблок.

Тендо сам был как глинтвейн: пьянящий и уютный, согревающий и будоражащий. Желанный.

Очередь сдвинулась, и еще, и еще, а Вакатоши смотрел и смотрел на Тендо, уже не скрываясь, забыв про две кружки глинтвейна, про толпу людей вокруг, про то, что в любой момент откуда-нибудь мог вынырнуть кто-то знакомый и навязаться в компанию, испортив все очарование этого лучшего в мире рождества.

Тендо почувствовал обращенное на него внимание, обернулся, показал знак победы и тут же завладел двумя порциями такояки, сунув деньги в проворные руки повара. Политые соусом шарики исходили аппетитным парком, и аромат был божественный, но опять - слишком горячо.

\- Прекрасно, - Тендо сиял удовольствием, уплетая такояки и прихлебывая теплый глинтвейн - из кружки Вакатоши вообще-то. У Тендо давно все остыло, и Вакатоши предложил свою, а Тендо удивился, но обрадовался и отказываться не стал. - Но ты тоже выпей хоть пару глотков, пока он горячий! Иначе нечестно, холодный глинтвейн - страшная гадость!

Вакатоши был не согласен, но спорить с Тендо по поводу вкуса теплых и холодных напитков было бесполезно, это он еще в первый год знакомства уяснил, и поэтому молча отпил из сунутой под нос кружки. Как раз там, где края касались губы Тендо.

И Тендо приложился к тому же месту, глядя на Вакатоши из-под ресниц, на которых, не тая, лежали маленькие снежинки.

\- Пойдем в парк, Тендо, - севшим голосом попросил Вакатоши. Руки тряслись, и давно надо было выбросить кружку Тендо - не хватало еще расплескать остатки глинтвейна на себя.

\- Неа, - неожиданно Тендо помотал головой, и с его волос взметнулись в мимолетном танце снежинки. - Лучше в сквер. Он ближе!

До сквера и правда было рукой подать. Один переулок - и Вакатоши увидел два тусклых фонаря среди трех деревьев, а между ними - одинокую лавочку, припорошенную снегом. Здесь не гуляли: ни праздничной подсветки, ни лотков со всякой всячиной, только безмолвные офисные здания вокруг, где в лучшем случае грустило в вестибюле по одинокому охраннику. Рождественский вечер собрал всех гуляющих в парке и на площади, остальной город будто вымер, и у Вакатоши неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Одиночество в толпе - это одно, а если представить, что они во всем городе совсем одни?

\- Вау! - восхитился Тендо и метким броском отправил в урну пустую палочку из-под такояки. Вакатоши к своим еще не притронулся: мало того, что горячие, так есть на ходу он вообще не умел. - Мы правда тут одни! Не то что в парке. Пойдем на скамейку?

\- А не замерзнем? - Вакатоши с сомнением посмотрел на металлическое сиденье. Простывать совсем не хотелось. - Лучше постоим, Тендо.

\- Ну ладно, - Тендо не расстроился, но немного стушевался, зачем-то заглянул в пустую кружку - под такояки глинтвейн пошел веселее, - и спохватился: - Погоди, Вакатоши-кун, да ты же меня споил! Я выпил полторы кружки, а ты сколько, два глотка?

\- Могу допить это, - неубедительно предложил Вакатоши, приподняв кружку Тендо, от которой так и не избавился.

\- Лучше такояки съешь, пока они не стали свежезамороженными, - Тендо рассмеялся громко, немного слишком весело для не самой забавной шутки, и Вакатоши понял, что да, кажется, Тендо все-таки пьян. Чуть-чуть. В любом случае, домой его отпускать было нельзя - даже если бы хотелось.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - попросил Вакатоши, делая первый, пробный укус. Поверхность такояки остыть успела, а вот начинка - нет, но язык не обожгла, и Вакатоши стал кусать смелее. Вкусно. Особенно если запивать холодным глинтвейном.

Тендо задрал голову к небу. Отсюда фейерверки видны были хуже, их частично закрывали высотки офисных зданий, но половина неба все-таки цвела огнями, и они отражались в радужках Тендо. Зрелище завораживало.

\- Знаешь, Вакатоши-кун, я лучше спрошу. Зачем ты согласился идти гулять сегодня?

Вакатоши замер, не донеся последний такояки до рта. Что значил этот вопрос? Тендо жалел? Или вообще ничего такого не имел в виду, а Вакатоши принял желаемое за действительное и напросился на прогулку, а Тендо из дружеских чувств…

Тендо прикусил костяшку пальца, всем телом развернулся к Вакатоши и затараторил:

\- Я никогда не звал тебя, я же знаю, что у тебя семья строгая, и мама ух, и ты с ними всегда, и завтра тоже, потому что твой отец приезжает, и я бы не стал звать, оно просто само сорвалось, знаешь? А ты, Вакатоши-кун, взял и согласился. Я до сих пор в голове уложить не могу! Я не ожидал. Вот совсем. Но знаешь, что еще? - Тендо суматошно махал руками и едва не подпрыгивал на месте, как всегда, когда был крайне возбужден и решительно на что-то настраивался. - Не отвечай на вопрос, ладно? Давай лучше обменяемся! Вот ты сделал то, чего я совсем-совсем от тебя не ждал! А теперь - моя очередь.

И Тендо прижался холодными губами к губам Вакатоши. Неловко, они столкнулись носами, Тендо тут же подался назад, будто он осаливал - коснулся, а теперь водить Вакатоши, и Тендо нужно сбежать. Но Вакатоши не собирался давать ему этой возможности. Они ведь не играли.

Они ведь всерьез.

Они всерьез целовались.

“Вау”, как сказал бы Тендо.

\- Вау, - и правда сказал он, когда поцелуй прервался горячим дыханием на губах друг у друга и руками Тендо вокруг шеи Вакатоши. Сам Вакаnоши стоял, по-дурацки отставив палочку с последним такояки и кружку с остатками глинтвейна в стороны.

\- Вау, - согласился Вакатоши. - Но, пожалуйста, дай мне сначала выбросить мусор. Я тоже хочу тебя обнять.

Тендо послушно расцепил руки и отступил на шаг, и Вакатоши быстро избавился от кружки и палочки. Ему не терпелось провести руками по широкой спине, взъерошить торчащие во все стороны волосы, очертить пальцами тонкие, припухшие от поцелуя губы. Но сначала надо было кое-что прояснить.

\- Ты не совсем прав, - надежно сомкнув руки в замок вокруг пояса Тендо, Вакатоши зарылся носом в чуть влажные, пахнущие корицей и яблоком волосы на виске Тендо. - Ты сказал, что я не ждал от тебя поцелуя, но это не так. Я, - Вакатоши немного отстранился, чтобы смотреть в черные от расширившегося во всю радужку зрачка глаза, - не надеялся на поцелуй. Но я его ждал. Очень.

Тендо моргнул, явно переваривая признание. А потом широко улыбнулся и снова поцеловал.


End file.
